


Give Him A Puzzle And Watch Him Dance

by Johnlockedin221bBakerStreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedin221bBakerStreet/pseuds/Johnlockedin221bBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing all the episodes from Moriarty's view. This is a Study in Pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Him A Puzzle And Watch Him Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written anything like this before so here we go!

It came to me in flashes, like it always did. Walking into a filled hall, with everyone whispering. Having to walk around people trying to trip me. Hiding away in the janitors closet, crying. My mother screaming at me, my sisters hitting me, my father throwing his empty bottles of beer at me. Arriving at school, dripping wet, because my mother refused to drive me. My teachers laughing at me when I got anything wrong. I dreaded these flashbacks and tried to make them better by killing everyone who made me miserable. But it didn’t work. If anything, the flashbacks only got worse.

 

“I can’t. I just can’t.”  
Hunched in a corner, my hands over my head, trying to stop the flashbacks. Days, weeks, months spent like that. Until he came in. Sherlock Holmes. I noticed him. I watched him dance over his cases. I read his website almost constantly. I wanted his dancing to be caused because of me. So I sought out someone to make him dance. Finally I found someone. Jeff Hope. The cabbie. The one with an aneurysm. Three years ago the doctors told him he could die any moment. I made a deal with him. Every person he killed, money would go to his kids. I watched Sherlock correct that inspector, Lestrade. I watched him find that doctor, John. An army doctor who fought in Afghanistan. Boring. And I watched him as he found out about Jennifer Wilson. I watched him run around trying to find that suitcase. I watched him get into the cab with Jeff. I watched him almost take the pill. Then John killed Jeff. I watched as Jeff called out my name before dying. Another puzzle for Sherlock to solve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hoped you liked it! :)


End file.
